1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing method, an image processing apparatus and a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in the image forming apparatus such as printer and the like, there is a case where font data, logo data and the like are used by being stored in the hard disk which is loaded in the apparatus. In many cases, the font data is purchased based on the license contract according to resolution, print speed and the like of the image forming apparatus. For example, there are license modes such as a case where only an output of a predetermined resolution or below is allowed (can be used in an apparatus of 600 dpi, however cannot be used in an apparatus of 1200 dpi etc.), a case where only an output of a predetermined print speed or below is allowed, a case where the installation is allowed only in one apparatus and the like. In such way, the font data is allowed to be used for each image forming apparatus, thus, in general, the hard disk in which the font data is stored is prohibited from being shifted to other apparatus.
However, there is a request to use the data in the hard disk which has been used in the old apparatus as it is in the new apparatus upon model change of the apparatus or the like. Therefore, it is inconvenient when the shifting of the hard disk is totally prohibited. In order to solve this problem, a control to make the hard disk which was loaded in the destination apparatus be continually usable is carried out by an administrator inputting the management password in the destination apparatus of the hard disk when the hard disk is shifted.
Moreover, a technique to recognize the person as a legitimate serviceman and switch to the adjustment mode when a file formed by following a predetermined rule exists in the USB memory at the time when the USB memory which is carried by a serviceman is connected to the image process apparatus is suggested (see JP2007-79693).
However, when the shifting of the hard disk is allowed without limitation after the input of the management password or the authentication of the data in the USB memory is carried out as in the above described techniques, there is a problem that the data in the hard disk is used by ignoring the license content.